De la déception à la plus grande fierté d'Augusta Londubat
by Chubaka de HPF
Summary: Augusta Londubat a eu un fils, Frank Londubat, et un petit-fils, Neville Londubat. Chacun a une place importante dans sa vie. Mais Neville a bien du mal à s'inscrire dans l'estime de sa grand-mère. Passant ainsi de sa plus grande déception à sa plus grande fierté.


Augusta Londubat était une sorcière au sang pur, c'est-à-dire sans aucune goutte de sang moldu dans les veines. Cependant, elle n'avait jamais été tentée par la magie noire ni par les mangemorts. En effet, l'idée même qu'un sorcier né moldu ou qu'un moldu soit inférieur aux sangs purs ne lui avait jamais effleuré l'esprit. Mme. Londubat se revendiquait en réalité contre les actes des mangemorts et de Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom. Son coeur était plutôt dirigé vers la résistance organisée sous la coupe du célèbre sorcier Albus Dumbledore, bien connu pour avoir vaincu un précédent mage noir du nom de Gellert Grindelwald.

Cette résistance était un petit groupe hétéroclite composé aussi bien d'aurors, des chasseurs de mages noirs, que de civils sorciers. Augusta Londubat n'était pas membre de l'Ordre du Phénix mais les soutenait fermement. La raison de cette ferveur était que son fils, Frank Londubat, et sa belle-fille, Alice, étaient des membres de la résistance et des aurors. Ils combattaient farouchement les mangemorts et Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom. Au fil du temps, ils sont devenus des aurors de renom car ils avaient combattu trois fois le Seigneur des Ténèbres et en étaient ressorti vivants. Ainsi, Frank devînt la plus grande fierté d'Augusta Londubat, et ce durant de nombreuses années. Cette fierté se renforça lorsque la nuit où Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom fut défait par un petit garçon nommé Harry Potter, le couple d'aurors fut kidnappé par des mangemorts nommés Bellatrix, Rodolphus et Rabastan Lestrange, ainsi que par le fils de Barty Croupton. Torturés jusqu'à en devenir fous, ils perdirent tout en oubliant tout. Leur corps n'était plus capable de les supporter et ils devinrent des résidents permanents de l'Hôpital Sainte Mangouste.

Cependant, comme la plupart des sangs purs, Augusta Londubat était fière et digne. Fière de son fils si courageux qui n'avait plus, comme elle le disait souvent, "qu'un cerveau aussi peu développé que celui du vieux Xéno Lovegood, directeur d'une sacrée feuille de choux appelée Le Chicaneur".

Ce couple aimé de tous laissa derrière lui un fils nommé Neville Londubat. Etant donné les qualités de ses parents, Augusta espéra beaucoup de lui dès son plus jeune âge. Il devait forcément être brillant. Mais elle fut rapidement déçue, comme toute la famille, et finit par croire que ce pauvre enfant n'était en réalité qu'un Cracmolle. Finalement, dans une tentative désespérée, le vieil oncle de Neville décida par une belle journée de le jeter d'une petite colline pour que sous l'effet de la panique un acte magique se déclare. C'est ce qui se passa et il rebondit et rebondit jusqu'à atteindre le bas de la colline comme une balle.

A partir de ce moment, Augusta fut rassurée. Mais ce fut pour une courte durée car ce garçon au visage lunaire ne présentait absolument aucune qualité en dehors de la botanique, matière considérée comme parfaitement inutile par la matriarche. Celle-ci exprimait d'ailleurs bien trop souvent son insatisfaction à son petit-fils en lui rappelant à quel point son père était doué. Non seulement le petit Londubat ne montrait aucune aptitude magique exceptionnelle, voire acceptable, mais en plus il était tête en l'air, sa grand-mère devant lui envoyer des affaires oubliées tout au long de son année scolaire.

Mme. Londubat ne fut cependant déçue que pendant 5 ans car à la fin de cette cinquième année à Poudlard, elle reçu une lettre par hibou express du directeur de l'école, Albus Dumbledore, pour lui annoncer que son petit-fils se trouvait à l'infirmerie après avoir combattu un certain nombre de mangemorts, dont les Lestrange, au Département des Mystères du Ministère de la Magie. Etrangement, ce soir là, Augusta fut folle de joie car elle découvrait enfin un descendant digne de son père et de sa mère. L'année suivante, Albus Dumbledore fut tué à Poudlard par un mangemort, elle eut terriblement peur pour Neville qui avait encore combattu. "Il deviendra un grand auror comme son père" commença-t-elle à dire à la famille.

Mais le comble de son bonheur arriva un autre soir. Peu après la mort de Dumbledore, Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom s'empara du pouvoir en faisant un coup d'Etat. Il prit les manettes aussi bien de Poudlard que du Ministère. Cependant, Augusta devait continuer à envoyer Neville à l'école car étant un sang pur, son absence ne passerai pas inaperçue.

Ainsi donc, un soir de Mars, quelqu'un toqua à la porte des Londubats. Après avoir posé sa tasse en ronchonnant très fort " on ne dérange pas à une heure pareille", Augusta alla ouvrir en brandissant sa baguette, mesure de sécurité devenu tristement célèbre. Sur le seuil de la porte se trouvait l'auror Dawlish, ancien collègue de son fils. Celui-ci brandissait également sa baguette mais avec moins d'assurance qu'Augusta car il était assez gêné en tant qu'auror de devoir éventuellement se battre contre une vieille dame. En effet, le tableau qu'offrait Augusta n'était pas plaisant mais pas inquiétant. Voici ce que voyait Dawlish : une dame âgée, toute ridée, avec une vielle cape de sorcière qui devait avoir été très belle, un chapeau orné d'un aigle empaillé et d'un petit sac. Nous pouvons donc facilement deviner la gêne de cet auror devant une femme a l'air si fragile.

Cependant, Augusta était loin d'être vulnérable, elle avait encore toute la fougue de la jeunesse et était une excellente sorcière comme elle aimait se l'entendre répéter "La famille Londubat est une famille de grands sorciers contrairement aux Malfoy qui sont des pleutres". Ainsi, lorsque Dawlish lui dit "Mme je ne veux pas vous brusquer mais je vous arrête et vous conduit au Ministère de la Magie pour incarcération provisoire. La raison est que votre petit-fils, Neville Londubat, a organisé une sorte de résistance active au sein de Poudlard afin de porter atteinte à l'autorité des respectables professeurs Carrow. Ceux-ci n'ayant pas le temps d'organiser une chasse au sein de l'école, il semble préférable de lui donner envie d'arrêter". Augusta comprit bien vite le sens de ces paroles.

Dawlish s'attendait à ce que cette vieille grand-mère se mette à pleurer mais il fut choqué durant les 3 secondes qu'il eu en voyant cette personne à l'air si fragile se transformer en véritable vélane furieuse sous l'effet de la colère. D'un coup de baguette, Augusta stupéfixa l'auror, le déplaça dans le jardin, puis finalement démontra ses compétences en métamorphoses humaines en changeant les bras de Dawlish en branches, son corps en tronc, ses pieds en briques. Finalement, elle recouvrit les briques de terre afin de faire croire à un arbre nouvellement planté dans le jardin. Par mesure de sécurité et pour laisser libre court à Neville, Augusta entra dans la clandestinité. Sa dernière action avant la dernière bataille de Poudlard fut d'écrire puis envoyer une lettre par hibou express à son petit-fil qui décidément dépassait maintenant son père car il n'était pas seulement un membre de la résistance mais en étant l'organisateur et le chef, le point de ralliement de l'espoir, presque au même titre qu'Harry Potter.

Augusta Londubat était une sorcière fière de son fils mais d'autant plus de son petit-fils.


End file.
